Paths
by Gigette
Summary: She had so many to choose from.
1. Chapter 1

Here, he leads.

Their teenage years are swift and exciting, crucial relationships both broken and mended. As the years pass, he becomes the promising man Master Fung predicted him to be. A true leader among his team, willing to take risks, and though often tempted by chance, ultimately striving for good to prevail in the end. Mission after mission she watched him from safe distance, giving in to his teasing and taunting for many months. She had fallen for him so quickly. Men who claimed to need only themselves to survive were the most appealing for her. A challenge, she admitted, was always interesting. To bring someone like Raimundo to their knees was no simple task, and it would remain burdensome until the warriors finally parted their ways.

Their bond is strong due to his leadership. It is he who considered her first, stole the first kiss, promised her. Because of this he claims he is her keeper. While she fights for her own voice from time to time, she feels safe knowing someone will be there to make decisions when she is uncertain.

To many, he's a determined man with never ending aspirations, but from time to time she still sees the childish Brazilian boy with an odd loyalty to video games. It's perhaps, for this reason, she agrees to marry him.

The nights are enticing. She's whatever he wants her to be underneath linens. Even here she is second place, but she won't complain. Each experience is more riveting than the last. There's a bit of yelling, some roughness here and there. She's a whole new woman in their bedroom. Daring, sensual.

Ignorance is bliss, they said.

Since the warrior path had been a thing of the past, he shifted into business, eventually gaining his own soccer team. Endorsement deals and partnerships helped him reach riches beyond his wildest dreams. To ensure her happiness he payed for her clothing line to come to action, the Tokyo inspired apparel launching soon after their wedding. Kimiko, too, was content with their success, but feared the luxuries would change him. Raimundo was still the lusting man he was all those years ago. Even with a wife he was curious, open for excitement and chance invitations. Women were easily drawn to him. Not only was he wealthy, but he was also handsome and held a gleaming personality to match. He had lost sight of his once respectable and modest lifestyle, and Kimiko was losing vision of the man she once loved.

It was only when she threatened to leave was he brought back to reality. He promised her the world, while all she wanted was for him to give it back. Hesitant, but still madly in love, he kept only a fraction of his fortune for the two to live off in the near future. She couldn't kid herself, though; she knew that even if he remained power hungry, she'd stay by his side. She was thankful he hadn't changed completely.

"I missed you." She'd say.

"I know you did," He smile back.

It's been so long since they've had dinner together, and all the while Raimundo pokes at her cooking, jokingly insisting that he himself could prepare a better meal. It's name calling first, then the tossing of dishes, and in the end the two laugh over their foolish ways before heading to bed.

"I love you." He'd say.

"I know you do." She'd say back.


	2. Chapter 2

Here, she leads.

The well-built boy towers above the rest of them, his southern drawl and gentlemen ways foreign to her. It'd been unusual enough that he sported his Texas threads during casual days; tucked plaid flannel, complete with light wash jeans and unnecessarily large belt buckle. Because of his size she figures he's stone at first glance, but through introductions his warm character is velvet. She's never met a nicer man. When she put an effort to dress and impress, he'd been the first to notice. When she cried, he'd be the first to embrace her. She wasn't accustomed to males being so kind, especially without requests. He was rarely angered, forever grateful. At first, she decides the interest is simply that, interest. Admiration for his well-being. That changes as they age, and sooner or later she's too impatient for his ambiguous, shy nature to question their possible connection.

Her anxiousness proves worth while, because he's so happy with her suspicions, he doesn't attempt to hide anymore. He cherishes her, puts her first. She is the voice, and he provides a steady echo when needed. Sometimes, she doesn't always want to be in charge, but she believes the stress is good for her.

_"The big oaf with an even bigger heart"_ were her first choice of words during their first weeks together. Quiet and easily embarrassed, Clay had plans of going back to the ranch alone when his chosen duties were completed. He never expected to have Kimiko accompany him, much less as his new wife.

He'd been willing to wait forever. After all, he was still the gentleman she fell for. One night she's doesn't settle for just soft kisses. He's gentle, and the way he whispers those sweet country nothings is enough for her to cry out.

A simple man with simple ways, her mother warned her, may not promise so simple of a relationship.

Clay never was one for decisions. Everything had gone through her first, and while she appreciated his concern, she wanted him to be his own person. Time after time he'd ask for her opinion, and there'd be times where she'd ignore him, hoping he'd learn to take after himself. Clay was easily distraught with her tactics. A Bailey boy, he took after his depressed father, who often drank his sorrows away. He'd come home at some Godforsaken hour, sleep in the shed even after she accepted his apologies. Someone who broke so easily faded quickly. She needed reassurance herself, sometimes. The sparks came and went, and all was silent for a while.

The news of her pregnancy was definitely the wake up call of a lifetime. She depended on him more than ever to be his own man, to which he obliged this time around. On occasion she'd forget about his changed ways and continue to roam freely, but Clay would put his foot down and insist the best for her. She'd been left so breathless by his new demanding trait, she cried tears of joy.

"Riley _Kyohei_ Bailey," The cowboy bellows from downstairs. "If I have to call you out one more time I swear to _God_ I'm gone g't you down 'ere myself, you hear me!"

The raven haired boy would come down eventually, taking his usual seat beside his father.

Kimiko serves his breakfast, kisses the side of his cheek, and whispers in her husband's ear.

"Oh, right," He nods. He clasps his hands around his mouth again for an even louder call. "Same goes for you, Makoto!" There's some light rustling upstairs, and Clay pushes from his seat in anticipation. The man's hunger should never be put on hold. "_Makoto Audrey Bailey_, you best shin up outta that damned room o' yours and get some breakfast!"

The blond pig tailed child would rush afterwords, a groggy moan escaping her.


	3. Chapter 3

When she left the temple, she was hollow. Empty as the dojo she once trained in. She'd missed them all dearly. She missed being among her special family. The teasing, the tiresome euphemisms, and even the inconsistent bragging. Japan was beautiful; Tokyo was just as alive as she'd left it, but it didn't fill the warrior heart like China had. She had returned out of mere curiosity, to see if new young dragons were enlisted in her former role. Of course, she'd known that deep down she'd been away from the place of peace for too long, and needed to visit. The memories of riding her old dragon friend Dojo gave her some hope for spotting another fiery female warrior.

Much to her dismay, she found the temple free of guests, or anyone else for that matter. Open during daylight hours as she once recalled it being, she saw little harm in taking a quick peek through the gardens.

She saw many changes, alongside classic details. The establishment itself hadn't changed much over the last fifteen years, nor had the planting of banzai trees. Serene as it always had been. Still, the music was new. It appeared she hadn't been so alone after all. She hadn't heard much flute playing when she was still in her youth, other than the guitar songs Clay would create on rare occasion. Nonetheless, the song was beautiful. She searched through the halls of the sacred building for the musician, but no luck. She'd been ready to leave by then, when the wooden instrument came to a sudden halt, replaced by footsteps.

"Excuse me."

It was a monk. He resembled a young Dashi in his monochrome attire, even more so with his calm stance. In his left hand he held the oak flute she'd heard from before, in the other, a scroll. It took Kimiko a moment or so to realize she had been staring. Quickly she regained her composure and bowed immediately.

"I'm very sorry," She whispered. "I was on my way out."

His laugh was light. Familiar. "It is troublesome enough you could not greet an old friend, but to leave without good bye? That is...pardon my English, cold, sister."

Her head lifts at the sound of his voice. The odd though correct structure of his sentence. He smiles at her, and it's then she recognizes the lighthearted tone. She rushes forward without hesitation; arms locked around his neck as she laughs in disbelief.

"Omi."

How they shared such an equal attraction is beyond her.

He is particularly occupied with his position, taking after their master when he passed on. He liked not to question things, simply respect or work around them. Meditation, teaching and personal reading kept him busy throughout the day, so they rarely saw each other.

To add to their complex bond, his way did not allow a "love life". Distractions and temptations were not the way of a true monk, and yet...she grew attached. She would not be allowed neither words nor displays of affection. Marriage was an impossible task. He'd made his promise to his great master. She didn't mind. She'd do without, she said. With her sweet memories of their golden days and that warm giggle, who was he to deny her? He'd been fond of her from beginning till end.

Glances are shared throughout the day. Their hands intertwine from time to time, when they pass one another. He is aware this is against his devoted lifestyle. She is careless to the fact. Fire, forever weakened by the waters she chose to be surrounded by.

Here, no one reigns. There is balance.


End file.
